We Are Romeo and Juliet
by bluerain2blue
Summary: Roy takes Riza's newest romance she just finished reading, 'Romeo and Juliet'. How are they like them? Read and find out. I don't own Romeo and Juliet just thought it was a good thing to put. Thanks, and comment please.


We Are Romeo and Juliet

By: Bluerain2blue

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye glanced over at her commanding office, Colonel Roy Mustang, then back at her latest romantic book, Romeo and Juliet. It was an older book than what she normally read but she liked the older stories better anyways. She read the last page in the book, closed it's hard cover, and sat it on her desk.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair with a sad smile. _'One book done in three day… These overtime hours are good for something after all.' _She thought and glanced over at the Colonel again but her eyes didn't leave him. _'Asleep… HE WAS JUST A WAKE FIVE MINUTES AGO! How can that man go to sleep so fast?!' _

She sighed and looked up at the clock on the wall, 10:20. She frowned and stood up from her chair. With all the overtime to 3:00 in the morning it wasn't really a surprise to her that he would be out cold after three days of it, after all she was tired herself from just staying with him.

She walked over to stand behind him and looked over his should. She held back the urge to burst out in laughter at the sight of him. He had his head laying on his hands on top of what was probably a important document with his mouth out and drool running down to his chin. But she had to admit that he was kinda cute that way.

She smirked when a evil thought came to her. She walk around to his right side and took out her gun from it's holster. She, then, cooked it, sending him to a straight up position with his eyes widened.

"I wasn't asleep!" He cried out in fear.

She laughed and he looked over to her, surprised to see her smiling. "Oh really? Then would you care to explain why you have drool on your chin?"

He quickly wiped it away. "I don't know what your talking about."

She sighed and tapped him on the top of the head with the bud of her gun before putting it away. She, then, walk away from Roy's desk and over to the coat rack, Roy watching her intensely. She turned around after putting her coat on.

"Are you coming, sir?"

"Coming? But I still have work to do." He motioned to the stacks of papers all around him.

"You've been staying late for three days now, Roy." She said in a concerned voice. "Your tired and so am I. You can finish it tomorrow can't you?"

He nodded as he stood up and moved away from his desk but stopped at Riza's desk long enough to grab the book off her desk. Riza watched him, curiously, but didn't say anything as she grabbed his coat for him. He took his coat from her, putting it on as he walked past her and into to the hall still looking at the book in his hands.

Riza locked the door to the office and quickly walked up next to him. "Sir?"

Roy pretended not to hear her as he walked, examining the book closely by looking at the covers and flipping through the pages. Riza decided to drop it for the now, at least until they were outside in the fresh air. That's when she asked again. "Sir?"

Roy looked up from the book and replied. "Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, what are you doing?"

Roy held the book and said. "Looking at your book."

"Yes, sir, but why?" She questioned.

"Because you finally read it front to back." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

Roy laughed, lowing the book to his side. "You don't remember? Back when I was still learning alchemy from your father, I had this book and read you a few chapters sometimes but your father didn't like you reading romance books and since that was mostly romance…"

Riza smiled and nodded. "I remember now. He yelled at you and gave you more work."

Roy smiled. "Did you noticed something about Romeo and Juliet?"

"They were hopeless romantics?"

"Yes but not want I was think of." Roy chuckled slightly and continued. "I was thinking of how we're a lot like them."

"Oh? How so?" She asked.

"Well… Your father didn't want me anywhere near you and yet I am. Then, we all have a forbidden love, only ours is from the military."

Riza looked at him as they walked to the gate of the military, suppressed he said that and replied. "I guess your right but they died for they're love. Are you saying we're going to die because of it?"

Roy smiled, brightly, handing her book back when the reach the gate. "Of course not!"

"Then what?"

"Riza, I promise I'll get rid of the reason we're part. Which means I'll change that law and have my beautiful Lieutenant."

Riza smiled and began to push him off to his house, the book pressed against his back. "Then I guess it's not that bad to be Romeo and Juliet but tonight lets be Roy and Riza." She replied as she stopped pushing him and began to walk with him to his house with a smirk on both of their faces and hands entwined.

*

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's Note: Finally done! I started this as a birthday present to myself, strange I know but I wanted to finish a new story at the time and my birthday was coming up. But I stopped working on it for some reason, like I've done to some other ones that I will probably end up finishing. Anyways, I like it actually. And no, I haven't read Romeo and Juliet. Oh and I thought of this because of a IchiRuki video so thank you song that was with it, even if I can't remember for the life of me. Hope the last part made sense and that you guys like it!


End file.
